


Baby Offie :)

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Personification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: Sometimes a birthday can be celebrated with only a few people you know and love and it could be the best day—or even the best birthday ever.





	Baby Offie :)

**Author's Note:**

> Antonio, you're fucking old.

_ Her name is Ofelia Suzanna _

 

_ She was born shortly after my 35th birthday _

 

_ She’s a dainty young child; brunette locks, blue green eyes _

 

_ Has an ear for music since we—her parents; are musicians _

 

_ She’s turning five years old now, and we love her very, very much _

* * *

 

A soft tap of feet echoed in the halls on the early morning as Ofelia walked quietly into her parents’ bedchamber. She sneaks into the small opening of the door, doing her best not to startle her still sleeping parents.

 

She climbs onto one of her parents to wake them up.

 

“Daddy, daddy, wake up!” Ofelia coos while patting her dad’s cheek.

 

Wolfgang groaned softly and looks sleepily to his daughter who was on his chest,

 

“Yes sweetie what is it?” he asks as Ofelia leans closer to his face, giving a soft morning kiss on the cheek and whispers;

 

“Guess what day it is!” Ofelia quietly exclaims as she tries her best not to jump or jiggle too much.

 

Wolfgang huffs as he took his phone and glasses on his bedside table, checking the time and date before gesturing Ofelia to go off him and sat on the bedside.

 

“Sweetie what do you want to do?” Wolfgang asked as Ofelia kept her smile on her face

 

She placed a finger between her lips and pulls onto her dad’s hand; “Come on daddy! Up! Up!” Ofelia exclaims as Wolfgang adjusted his jammies as they went out the room and down the kitchen.

* * *

 

“We make cake for papa!” Ofelia exclaimed as Wolfgang pulled out some mixing bowls and cake tins from the cupboards.

 

She sat on her chair as she watched her dad prepare the materials and ingredients to use for baking. She went to pick some crayons and paper as she waited for her dad’s cue to ‘help’ him out in mixing the cake batter.

 

She drew some figures of herself and her parents with some party hats and cake, writing her best ‘Happy Birthday’ in German and Italian on the space left on the paper.

 

Wolfgang gestured and called on Ofelia as she sprints and leaps on her dad’s arms, giving each other a hug and placing Ofelia on the counter and giving her a wooden spoon.

 

“Help daddy mix the cake?” Wolfgang gestured as Ofelia eagerly nods.

 

“Daddy, where’s baby apron?” Ofelia asks as she noticed her dad wearing one.

 

Wolfgang giggled softly to himself as he took a small apron with flower prints and places it on Ofelia as she looks down on the cake mix before dunking her wooden spoon onto it, puffing some flour on herself.

 

He smiles and clears her face of cake flour as he puts her hair up. Ofelia thanks her daddy as she began mixing the cake batter. Wolfgang started spraying on a big cake tin and placed a parchment paper on the end.

 

“Is baby done?” Wolfgang asked as he looks over her and sees her almost dipping her hand in the batter.

 

“Ah, baby don’t,” Wolfgang gestured as Ofelia looks at him and pulls her hand away.

 

“Sorry daddy~” Ofelia mutters as she clings to her dad while Wolfgang puts her down the counter and lets her sit back on her chair as he pours the batter on the greased cake tin before popping it in the pre-heated oven.

 

“Go be with your papa, wake him okay” Wolfgang gestured as Ofelia removed and ditched her apron onto the chair and heads back upstairs.

* * *

 

Antonio yawned onto the bed as he noticed that it was spacious on one side before getting his phone, checking the time.

 

Ofelia climbed onto the bed and lays on her papa’s chest and greeted him a good morning kiss.

 

“Good morning sweetie~” Antonio greeted back as Ofelia moved onto his chest and cuddled him tight.

 

“Morning papa~” Ofelia coos and giggles softly to him.

 

“You seem happy today,” Antonio hummed as Ofelia tries her best to keep her surprise to him

 

“Daddy’s downstairs, making  _ something _ ” she coos as she moved from her papa’s chest and down to the bed as Antonio sits up on the bed.

 

The scent of a well-done cake wafts from the kitchen and up to the bedroom as Antonio’s interest piqued.

 

“Daddy’s making cake again is it?” Antonio asks as Ofelia latched herself onto her papa’s shoulders giggling sweetly.

 

“Papa, carry?” Ofelia whispered as Antonio held her securely from her behind

 

“Don’t let go from papa okay?” Antonio instructs

 

“Okay!” Ofelia responds with a smile and went downstairs with her papa.

* * *

 

Wolfgang was finishing the garnishes on the cake, placing the last bits of a carved banana as Antonio and Ofelia came down.

 

“Good morning daddy~” Antonio greeted as he crouches to put Ofelia down and smiles

 

“Good morning papa~” Wolfgang greeted back as he took the cake to the table and kisses Antonio’s cheek gently, making the latter blush and Ofelia giggle as she held her paper.

 

“ _ Happy Birthday Papa~!”  _ The two greeted as Antonio smiled bashfully to himself.

* * *

 

_ As the three sat down by the table, Ofelia gave her paper to her papa and made a story of it while eating their cake and singing songs to each other. _

  
“This is indeed a  _ very _ happy birthday for me” Antonio commented as Ofelia gently hugged her papa. “Thank you,  _ both of you _ .” He hummed as the three cuddled each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment! Much appreciated!


End file.
